powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Deathwalker
The Deathwalker is the 20th episode of Of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards. Synopsis With Zerak's Dark Powers slowly coming back Baboo and Squat had one day to make amends for their last failure. Episode "Out of breath already Mr. Smith?" Luke asked quickly swooshing a B-ball into the hoop. "hehe what can I say youngins when it comes to B-Ball...I suck." Zeran said with a laugh. "Alright Tommy your in man." Luke said as Tommy laughed tagging out ready to do basketball with the Rangers. "Now its time for my Slamma Jamma, Double Wamma, Hip Hoppin can't stop it cause its in your face long shot!" Zack called before launching the B-ball into the hoop over Jason as the group of rangers let out a laugh as Julia chuckled. "Show off much Zack?" She called as Zack laughed. "Hey its just my style girlfriend." Zack said with a grin. Up in Space Baboo and Squatt had snuck into Rita's Monster Making Room putting something that looked like a turtle with a traffic light on his back before suddenly they jumped as a lighting bolt shocked the creation destroying it. Zerak casually entered the room like nothing was wrong and glared at the two knucklehead villians in the fashion he knew scared them to the point of nearly soiling their underpants. Zerak said casually, "A turtle with a traffic light, really Baboo and Squat...really...really?" Then he suggested in a mockingly pleasant tone, "Why don't you try that again?" Soon the two began going though different ones showing Zerak causing the butcher to say No to everyone of them before zapping it even the eventual "OH FOR ALL THATS UN-HOLY NO!" But it was on the 70th one he stopped and blinked at the creation. Zerak examined the creature. "Ah, yes this has all types of possibilities." he picked up the monsters and said, "You've done soemthing right...though it took 70 tries." Zerak muttered under his breath. "I must talk to Roarshar about undoing the effects on those two of the Black Sun." Baboo asked, "Um...Lord Zerak where are you going?" Zerak said, Zerak said, "Let's just say I'm going to have a talk..with an old friend. meanwhile how about you send down the putties to keep the Rangers company?" "Of course." Baboo said, Meanwhile down on Earth the rangers were still playing basketball before suddenly a flash of gold and green shined as a group of Iggy's and Putties arrived on the ground. "We got company guys! and not the good kind!" Jason stated in a growl. "Everyone Spread out Julia over here with me!" Luke shouted as Juila nodded going next to Luke Zack and Billy getting in fighting stance. SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER! AND YOUR ALL ALONE TONIGHT! YOUR SURROUNDED BY THE HURT INSIDE AND YOU JUST DON'T CARE FOR THE SIGHT! Zeran said as he readied his staff, "All right Tommy time to test your mettle." Zeran said with a grin. "Alright lets do this!" Luke shouted charging in kicking one of the putties a few times before nailing one right in the face causing the puttie to hold its face in pain. BUT WE'LL COME RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE! WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE! Zeran readied his staff went to strike one of the putties only for said puttie to block the attack out of the way and nail Zeran in the stomach nearly taking the wind out of him. "What the hell?! They've never hit this hard before!" Zeran stated to himself. "Mr. Smith! Hands off Clay Face!" Julia shouted charging in before nailing the Puttie with a round house kick to the face sending the puttie flying to the side."The Puttie...hit me?" Zeran asked himself in disbelief. "Whoop Missed me!" Luke stated dodging to one side. Some Iggys tried to grab him from behind only for him to back flip. "Strike two boys." He said as suddenly the putties ran forward only for Luke to nail one right in the face with a swift punch with a smirk. "Strike three your out boys." Luke laughed. WE'LL TAKE THEM! WE'LL TAKE THEM DOWN! FIGHT! FIGHT! YOU KNOW YOU MUST BE STRONG AND HOLD YOUR OWN! CAUSE THE POWERS ON YOUR SIDE! "Ready Tommy?" Jason asked as both looked at each other and nodded followed by a swift double kick to the gut before back flipping in the air as two Iggy's came flying towards them to collided into one another and disintegrated as Tommy and Jason clapped hands with a grin. THE ENEMY WILL TRY TO GIVE YOU FEAR! BUT YOU NEVER RUN OR HIIIIIDE! "ZACK LOOK OUT!" Kimberly called as Zack turned around to see two putties coming after him and smirked before dancing to the side to avoid one of them only to round house kick another one to the face with a smirk on his face. BUT WE'LL COME RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE! WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE! WE'LL TAKE THEM! WE'LL TAKE THEM DOWN! FIGHT! FIGHT! "HIYA!" Trini shouted before nailing one in the stomach before one was trying to sneak up on her only for Julia to grab one of them and power bomb it in a suplex as she got up dusting her hands off and smirked. "Hands off my future girlfreind clayface." Julia said with a smirk walking over dusting Trini off. "you okay?" She asked as Trini nodded with a blush. "Y-Y-Yeah." She muttered as the remaining foot soldiers disappeared. After the Putties and Iggy's disappeared Luke looed around for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Footsoilders but no monster..I don't like this.." Luke muttered to himself as Zeran nodded in agreement. "Agreed my boy something is a miss." Zeran stated looking around. LORD ZEDD!...LORD ZEDD! Meanwhile on another planet in the galaxy. "all hail Lord Zedd..." The people of this planet said. A figure with matalic like armor and a Z on his head let out an evil laugh. "THATS RIGHT BOW SIMPLETONS!" Zedd laughed evilly. "I AM LORD ZEDD EMPEROR OF ALL HE SEES AND SOON FREE WILL WILL BE DESTROYED ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Zedd laughed. "Sir!" A voice said as Lord Zedd turned around seeing a familiar figure to him anyways. This was Lieutenant Rokar, the top Lieutenant of his assiasn's the black blades, a group he hadn't used since the Groovy Rangers. "Ah Lietueant Rokar give me one moment. ALL OF YOU TAKE THEM AWAY AND BEGAN EXVATION ON THE PLANET!" Zedd shouted as the slaves slowly began being dragged away. "What seems to be the problem?" Zedd asked as Rokar saluted before speaking. "Sir a report from earth it seems it has yet to be taken over yet." Rokar said as Zedd slammed his staff down as Rokar flinched as lighting shot though his staff. "WHAT?! RITA HAS YET TO TAKE OVER THAT PLANET Even with Zerak?!" Zedd questioned in anger. "Yes sir but theres more.." He said as Zedd nodded. "It seems it is due to Seven Multi Colored Individuals." He explained as Zedd glowed red. "Seven...Multi Colored Individuals?!" Zedd snapped. "It gets worse sir a wizard with blue and gold armor has been seen with them." He explained as Zedd twitched. "Blue and Gold Armor?" Zedd questioned in anger. "Rokar put Zeark though." Zedd shouted as Rokar nodded. "Of course sir." He said before a familiar figure to Zedd appeared in a portal. "Ah Zerak good to see you again old freind." Zedd said with a grin. "Ah Zerak good to see you again old freind I think its safe to say Rita has been failing?" Zedd asked. "Not Rita more like we've been struggling with my brother and some multicolored individuals and one of them you might remember by a former red ranger who used to go by the name Hampton, Francine Hampton." He said as Zerak Twitched. "Francine...HAMPTON?!" Zedd growled in anger. "Yes now Elis she married that.." Zerak started before spitting. "Surfer idiot." He growled as Zedd snarled. "Elis oh how I remember the day he embarrassed me before our loss to the groovy rangers!" Zedd snarled. "Tell Rita to shape up quickly or I'm taking over her little operation!" Zedd snarled before ending the transmission. "I am Lord Zedd an Emperor of evil defeated by children ONCE NEVER AGAIN!" Zedd growled. Meanwhile down on earth things had gotten quiet to quiet. At the Elis house Francine was currently tackling a snake from her past down onto the ground. "The hells gotten into you?!" She questioned as it was hissing trying to get away. "I'm not sure babe and uh babe?!" Shane said as Francine looked up to see a dark portal forming. "So hes shown his face after all these years..Shane get out of here!" Francine ordered. "Got it babe!" Shane said zooming out of there as the Snake zoomed into the portoal as Fraince slowly got up. LORD ZEDD!...LORD ZEDD! Suddenly the snake creeped over a skeleton like figure before it transformed into a Z staff as Francine crossed her arms as the figure spoke. "I am Lord Zedd Emperor of all I see its been a while Francine Hampton or should I say Elis." Zedd said as Francine scoffed. "Been a long time Pizza face." Francine added with a smirk as Zedd growled. "Still as Irritating as ever I see Francine I see not much has changed since the Groovy Rangers." He growled. "What brings you here Pizza Face?" Francine asked. "It has to do with that team your Offspring has been hanging with Francine. I'm here to give you a warning Francine, either hand this planet and free will over to Zerak and Rita willingly or else." He said as Francine rose an eyebrow. "Or else what Pizza face?" She asked. "Or else I'M taking over the operation!" Zedd growled. "Oh really is that suppose to scare me? Me and the groovy rangers kicked your ass last time my son and his team can do it again." She said with a smirk as Zedd growled before zapping her sending her flying into a wall. "Consider that your last warning Elis!" Zedd snarled before disappearing. At the Juice Bar Luke was currently by himself as Zeran had taken the others for some martial arts training for the up coming tournament before suddenly a familiar tune was heard over his watch as he looked around. "Ernie put it on my tab." He called as Ernie nodded as Luke took off outside before bringing his communicator up to his lips once he was sure he was alone. "Luke here whats going on Zordon?" Luke asked before Zordon's voice echoed from his Communicaitor. "Luke, your neeed downtown the Rangers and Zeran haven't returned yet, Baboo and Squat have sent down a monster Deathwalker but be careful Baboo and Squat aren't as dumb when it comes to making monsters as they seem." Zordon explained as Luke nodded. "Alright Zordon. ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted placing his hand behind his back before pulling out his morpher and placed it in front of him. "ANKYLOSAURS!" Luke shouted before quickly morphed into the Orange Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. "HIYA!" Luke shouted flipping into the park where Deathwalker awaited. "Aww whats this all by yourself Orange Ranger?" He asked as Luke growled. "Don't play dumb Baboo Squatt and Zerak waited for this opportunity! But I'm taking you down team or no team!" Luke shouted. "We will see about that Putties, Iggys Show time!" Deathwalker shouted before suddenly a stream of grey and gold appeared as Putties and Iggys showed up as Luke growled. SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER! AND YOUR ALL ALONE TONIGHT! "Lets go than HIYA! CHIYA!" Luke shouted nailing one puttie in the stomach before round house kicking another one looking in front before his eyes turned to behind him to see two Iggy's coming at him before Luke shrugged as he flipped into the air as the two iggy's collided with each other destroying one another causing the young man to smirk upon landing. WELL YOUR SURROUNDED BY THE HURT INSIDE AND YOU JUST DONT CARE FOR THE SIGHT! Luke blocked a few attacks the putties tried to land before kneeing one in the gut and side kicking him into the tree before turning around and jumped in the air before nailing the puttie in the stomach sending him flying. "Aiyiyiyi! Luke's good but the numbers game is soon to catch up with him." Alpha cried. "Your quite right Alpha but we mustin call the others unless necessary If Luke is to take over some day he must prove he can handle problems like this." Zordon explained. WELL COME RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE! WE'LL TAKE THEM! WE'LL TAKE THEM DOWN! "Back off!" Luke shouted elbowing one Puttie in the stomach before flipping over as an Iggy came crashing into one exploding on contact taking a puttie with him. "What do you idiots think your doing?! GET HIM!" Deathwalker screamed in anger. "POWER CLAWS!" Luke shouted as he sheathed out the power claws with a smirk. "Lets go bubs that all you got?!" Luke asked with a smirk. YOU KNOW YOU MUST BE STRONG AND HOLD YOUR OWN! CAUSE THE POWERS ON YOUR SIDE! THE ENEMY WILL TRY TO GIVE YOU FEAR BUT YOU NEVER RUN OR HIDE! Luke charged in and as The Putties surrounded him he did a quick spin around with the claws extended slicing the putties a few times knocking them back as he got in fighting stance now with the foot soldiers gone he was ready to do battle with Deathwalker. "Aiyiyiyi! Luke took down the putties and Iggy's but I don't like the look of things without the Power Blaster Luke is a sitting Duck!" Alpha called out from the command Center. "Agreed Alpha try and get a hold of my Apprentice and the other rangers again pronto." Zordon ordered. "Right Zordon." Alpha said pressing a few buttons in the command center before a familiar figure appeared on the screen. "Ahahah I don't think so "Sensei" The voice said as they looked to the viewing globe. "Zerak! AYIYIYIYI!" Alpha cried out. "I can't let you calling for backup when I'm this close to destroying one of those Rangers can I?" Zerak asked. "I will never let you get away with this my fallen apprentice." Zordon stated. "News Flash old man I already have." He said disappearing from the viewing globe. "Lucas its Zordon. We have a problem Zerak had jammed most of our communicators your on your own until we can fix this." Zordon stated as Luke sighed. "Fan shocking tastic..." Luke muttered. "Awww whats wrong wittle ranger no freinds to back you up?" Deathwalker asked as Luke growled. "Your just begging for an ass kicking aren't you?" Luke asked. THEY'VE GOT A POWER AND FORCE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE! "HIYA!" Luke shouted drop kicking the creature back a few as he landed before charging in towards Deathwalker. "You messed with the wrong ranger Deathwalker HIYA!" Luke shouted slicing the creature a few times before being knocked back as he flipped before landing right on his feet as he brought the claws together. NOOOO ONE CAN EVER TAKE THEM DOWN THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SIIIDEEEE! GO GO POWER RANGERS! "POWER CLAWS FULL POWER!" Luke shouted before a giant energy ball began forming from the claws. "What the?! I'm in trouble!" Deathwalker said as Luke smirked. "Got that right Lead head! FIRE!" Luke shouted launching a full power energy blast towards Deathwalker. "OH WHAT A WORLD!" it shouted before falling down in a huge explosion. GO GO POWER RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! "YOU PESKY ELIS BRAT THIS ISN'T OVER POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE DEATHWALKER GROW!" Zerak shouted launching electricity from space before it struck Deathwalker as it grew about 200 times its normal size. "You didn't think this was over did you Orange Ranger?!" Deathwalker asked with a laugh as Luke jumped back. "I NEED ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted to the sky before suddenly a roar was heard as Luke jumped in the air as he cursed. "Man don't know if Ankylosaurs alone is going to be enough to take this bastard down damn you for cutting off communication Zerak." Luke muttered to himself. "Yo Luke need a hand?" A voice said as Luke blinked looking down. "Jason! Everyone How?!" Luke asked as Zeran smirked. "I felt something was off when Zordon had contacted me or the others in sometime so we decided to check back good thing we did to Rangers?" Zeran said as Jason nodded. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Jason and the others called summoning the remaining of the Dinozords. The group quickly jumped in the air landing in each of their Dinozords. "Zack here lets do this Luke." Zack said with a smirk. "Billy here all Systems go." Billy stated. "Trini here time to give Zerak a painfull lesson what happens when you mess with our freinds." Trini stated. "Kimberly here. I don't like Zerak cutting ties with us to our allies." She stated. "Jason ready to go!" Jason stated with a smirk. "Alright rangers Power Crystals lets show this bastard Dino-Ankylo formation!" Luke said as everyone pulled out the power crystals. "DINO-ANKYLO FORMATION!" The Rangers shouted placing the power crystals in the slot. "Dino-Ankylo Formation Engaged!" The commputor said as the Megazord entered Dino Megazord mode before the Ankylosaurs ran forward and jumped in the air and turned into a sheild as the Megazord grabbed it before all six where in the Megazord. "Dino-Ankylo Megazord power up!" The six called out ready for battle. The creature sliced down on the Megazord but was blocked with the shield before the Megazord backhanded the creature away from them. Suddenly it began slicing and dicing on the Megazord before sending it pummeling to the ground. "Ugh what the...We shouldn't be taking this much damage in Dino-Ankylo mode." Jason stated. "Lucas can you here me?! Dino-Ankylo is a no go I repeat Dino-Ankylo is a no go it takes up to much power to hold the sheild!" Zeran's voice echoed as Luke nodded zooming his seat back into his zord. "Disengaging!" Luke shouted as the Shield dropped down from the Megazord as it was able to jump up. "Alright than, POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted as suddenly a sword dropped from the sky into the ground before it peirced the ground as the Megazord picked it up its eyes glowing red. "Your done Deathwalker send this back to Zerak where ever the hell you came from!" Jason shouted as the Megazord prepared its sword before slicing down sending it flying towards Luke. "Ankylo Club full power!" Luke shouted as The Ankylosaurs sent the monster flying with its club where no man wants to be hit let alone by the Ankylosaur's club. GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! "See ya!" Luke shouted as the group cheered another monster was down and out. Meanwhile up in space Zerak was in Baboo and Squats face rather angry. "I SHOULD TURN YOU TWO INTO FISH SOUP FOR CREATING THAT MONSTER EVERYONE OUT!" Zerak shouted as lighting blasted from his staff. another plan of Zerak's ruined. Earth and Free Will were safe for another day. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega